


Less Of You

by itoshisae



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble Collection, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoshisae/pseuds/itoshisae
Summary: “You’re a pain in the ass, Reo”“Look at yourself. Do you know that you look so pathetic right now, begging for someone else's love?”  Reo was stunned Nagi would never say those harsh words to him but now, he just can’t believe what he just heard. Wow
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi, Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Kudos: 7





	Less Of You

**hello,** **are you awake right now?**

**sent ✓ 3:45 a.m.**

Reo was waiting for the love of his life to reply to his text. After a few minutes, no answer but that doesn’t stop him. He needs him so much right now.

 _“Wait, I should call him”_ He swiftly dialed Nagi’s phone number. Somehow his number is so familiar to him, maybe that's because he often called him but he **never—**

**_“The number you dialed is not in service please leave a message after the word beep”_ **

**answer it.** Well not anymore since that incident occurs between the two of them. Silent engulfed all-round Reo, except for the sound of his breathing and tears slowly falling from his eyes. His chest rising up and down at a fast pace and with that, we all know the fact that he is hurting.

_“God, I just need to hear the sound of you please calm me down and I know that it’s selfish, but you are the only thing that’s ever made sense to me, I don’t wanna do this. I don’t know how to do this without you”_

He clitch his phone tightly. Those big purple-colored eyes are portrayed with millions of emotions and glistening with tears. As he looks up at the sky, those eyes of his never failed to look angelic while illuminating the moon and stars that shine so bright that night as if the god knows he was heartbroken and needed a accompany.

_“I miss clinging to your side with your soft voices at night. Could you please cover my eyes? I’m terrified. No in-between a face on a screen ain’t an adequate replacement for your being with me. I want you so bad but I won’t lie and it just gets worse in the night time. Love never stays for long just like you. You’re gone in the morning when I woke up. In the middle of the night, you come home but I just got over being less of you. When you leave me I’m in pieces but as you said, maybe it’s better if we cut it loose. I hate to admit it at first because I know, one day my heart would still yearn for you. If this voice message reaches you, please called me back as soon as possible”_

**Why are you awake and texting me at 3 in the morning?**

**Shouldn’t you be sleeping?**

**Also, what’s up with the disgusting voice message? It creeps me out.**

**sent ✓ 7:15 a.m.**

Reo read the text from Nagi that appears on his phone screen. Slowly, he drops his phone down next to him and sighs loudly. Last night, after the sudden call of him, yearning for Nagi, Reo realized what he’s been doing and mentally slapped himself.

_“Oh god I fucked up so bad, Nagi must be hating me more than he would. My stupid ass wrote an essay about my feelings towards him and he said it is disgusting? Wow, it hurts so bad, why doesn’t he just tear my heart into pieces? Oh, wait he already did it. Why did I even bother to beg him to come back to me when he obviously wouldn’t”_

He chuckled bitterly at himself. Shortly, those chuckled turned into laughter and slowly replaced with screams as tears slowly stream down. Moreover, leaving a stain on his porcelain cheeks. He remembers the incident vividly as if it’s just happen yesterday. The incident that completely changed his life.

* * *

_“I want a break Reo, I’m so tired of this.”_

_“But why? Isn’t this is too sudden? You can’t just enter my life and then walked away just like that?!”_

_“I told you I was tired. I’m tired of us, Reo”_

_“No! This is a dream, right? It’s just a lie! Am I right, Nagi?”_ Instead of answering him back, Nagi glued his eyes on the ground. He wanted to avoid eye contact with Reo as much as possible.

 _“Hey, Nagi please say something”_ Reo tucks his arms slowly _“The Nagi that I know would never say something like this”_ Reo’s eyes inverted at Nagi pleading and hoping that everything that he heard isn’t true.

 _“No, you were wrong. I don’t even know myself, how can you be so sure that I wouldn’t say that?”_ Nagi turns around and walks away, leaving Reo there all alone.

 _“Nagi wait—”_ Reo grabs Nagi’s arms but Nagi yanked it away.

_“For god sake Reo, Why can’t you just let me go?”_

_“HOW CAN YOU SPIT IT OUT SO EASILY AFTER EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN THROUGH? I LOVE YOU NAGI AND I REALLY DO SO PLEASE DON’T. DON’T WALK AWAY LEAVING ME ALL ALONE._ ”

 _“You’re a pain in the ass, Reo”_ Those 7 words hit Reo so hard and left him speechless.

“Look at yourself. Do you know that you look so pathetic right now, begging for someone else's love?” Reo was stunned Nagi would never say those harsh words to him but now, he just can’t believe what he just heard.

* * *

Reo tried his best to shut his eyes and sleep last night, but he failed to do so. Those scenes are running through his mind repeatedly and thus, slowly continue to haunt him. That’s the main reason why he couldn’t shut his eyes in fact, he even tried to force himself to go to sleep even for a few minutes but it didn’t work as he wanted. The dark circles under his eyes show that he didn’t have a good amount of sleep as normal people would. He is mentally and physically tired, all he wants is Nagi to be home in his arms, as well as feels his warm touch that radiates all over his body.

_**“All I want you, Nagi Seishirou”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank you for reading this. I am so sorry if this is so short and cliche. It supposed to stay in the draft but I ended by posting this here and as you can see, it is quite messy but I guess it's okay. I wrote this just for fun. This fanfiction is inspired by one of my favorite songs, Less Of You by Keshi. There will be a sequel of this even though nobody asks but it’s okay and again I just wrote this just for fun. I am aware that my grammar is not that good so please forgive me. I do not own any of the characters except for the plot.


End file.
